


Hold my breath

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maraforeverdaylight prompted: Ellie Goulding- I'll hold my breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my breath

They had met on an evening of September, when Belle was running to get to her home, and he was walking with disregard, not even looking in front of him. And then, they collide. She fell to the ground, and Gold helped her to rose from the ground. His eyes got lost in hers, and her hands felt the warmth and confidence of his. They spend a few moments looking at each other, trying to know what laid inside each one. She blushed, and so he did. She released his hand and then she start to run again, with a smile in her face. Gold resumed his walk, happy as a three year old with a lollypop.

The next day they meet was in the beach. An event with fireworks was planned to welcome the autumm, and all the town was invited. Belle had always liked those events, she had gone to each one since she was a child. Gold loved the fireworks, and the girl with those bright green eyes had options of being in there, so he also went to the beach that night. He spent an hour looking for her, and when he found her, he run to kiss and wrap her around his arms. At the first contact with Gold’s lips, Belle was a bit afraid, but then she let her go. When they separated from their kiss, Gold managed to say: “ _Hold your breath, dear. Because I’m not going to stop to kiss you in the whole night_ ”. She smiled and accepted the deal. That night, they made a new step in their lives.

Their relation was a based in trust, in telling the problems and finding a solution, in comforting each other when there were problems… But most of all, in blowing away the fears that kept their minds unclear, and can make them being apart. Their connection was so special that some nights they dreamed about each other, having a walk in a forest, sitting under the trees, enjoying the view of the starry sky and the full moon.


End file.
